


My Saviour

by maryle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryle/pseuds/maryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a direct encounter with the Titans and losing her last "family member" Eve decided to fight back , Rivaille was the one who inspired her to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Saviour

My Saviour

 

I stood there frozen in place,face stunned with pure terror filling my entire body. As a 7 class Titan was eating my best friend.

 

"Leo!"  
I shouted from the top of my lungs.Over and over again.  
"Leo!"  
My head beginning to hurt ,as I detected that I was holding back my tears.The floor beneath me shook and I lost my balance resulting of me falling to the ground.Felling of complete helplessness spread through my entire body paralyzing me instantly.All I could do was continue watching my friend.If only I was older.If only I was stronger. If only somebody could save him.  
Somebody,somewhere,anybody.Freeing some of the tears forming in the eyes I led out a faint cry for help.

In a split second the Titan fell,from its mouth falling what was now left of Leo.At the top of the neck stood a shorter figured man,withdrawing his swords from the flesh,he swiftly jumped down.My body reacted on its own,standing slowly on my feet I started going towards Leo.  
The short man stood near my friend then kneeling in front of him for a moment,not knowing what he was doing I rushed to Leo's side.But before I could reach him the short man surprised me halfway. My mind recognized the man now,his face held his usual apathetic look,lips drawn hard in to a straight line,blue eyes giving mine a cold stare.  
"Dont go there."  
My mind lid up with confusion,mixing it with sadness and despair.I led out a shaky voice.  
"Why?"  
Corporals face features darkened for a second before putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"Because he is dead."

For a second my heart stooped,I unconsciously hold my breath in until my body collapsed beneath me.Despair coated my every light turning it in to darkness,my only light left in this life vanishing right before my eyes ,the will to live leaving me."There is nothing here anymore." I whispered that unregistered.I had nothing to do here anymore I was starting to be aware of that, I have lost all of my family, my sister, mother ,father and now even Leo.If it wasn't for him I would have been long gone.

I guess this is it then I said to myself there is no one left to stop me from doing this.My hands landed to the ground to support my wobbly legs,my palms were sweaty and sneaking but I still stood up.My sight switched on the corporal in front of me,still feeling the warm streams landing on my cheeks,trying to control my voice.

"Farewell."  
I saluted him,pushing by him in the direction of the next closest Titan,when I felt a strong grip on my wrist that made me turn.His blue eyes piercing mine,his eyebrows drawn tight together in a frown.  
"There will be plenty of opportunities for you to die."  
He slightly raised one of his eyebrows in an questioning manner.  
"But wouldn't you want your death to mean something?"  
I broke our eye contact by looking down for a moment then nervously shifted again to him.  
"Come with me,and fight with us."  
His hand slid to mine and he softened his grip.

"Join the Scounting legion,and I will give you purpose."

And with that my will was restored.I finished the three years training and joined the Scounting legion.Its been 4 years since that day...

 

I sat in the yard of Scounting legion quarters watching the clouds beneath the nearby tree.There were lot of them today and I just couldn't resist not to watch theme for a short while.

 

I heard footsteps echoing near getting closer and closer until they stopped right next to me.  
"Squad leader Eve ,corporal Rivaille said you report to him immediately."

I glanced briefly at him,then gave him a small nod.  
"Thank you cadet,you are dismissed."  
You said while getting up and dusting of your clothes from dirt.Hell be pissed if he founds out I have been slacking again I thought as I was approaching his office.

I stooped in front of it ,letting out a small sight and knocked.  
"Come in." He responded calmly.  
I entered,immediately establishing eye contact with him,stopping in front of his desk.He studying my face for a while,then his gaze scanned through the rest of my body.After returning the eye contact again his face features relaxed for a bit.  
"Come here."  
He demanded coldly,his hand picking up something white from the table.

 

He demanded coldly,his hand picking up a white fabric from the table.

"Here you go."  
He offered the cloth in his hand,I hesitantly took it.

 

Examining it I was puzzled,I cooked an eyebrow and glanced back at the corporal.  
"Sir ,what is this for?"I asked uncertain ,holding it to unfold.  
He shifted his legs annoyed and slightly sighted.  
"It is a small token,cadet."

Still completely confused I tried to figure out in silence what was it for.  
"Well ,you can put it on." He gestured with his hand.  
My mind realizing what it was,shifted my eyes to his scarf for a brief moment before back to the cloth in my hand.  
Gulping down my fear I answered.

 

"Corporal ,sir, with all do respect I will not wear this."My eyes glanced back at his which were now lid with newfound anger.  
"But I will keep it,sir,and I will take good care of it."  
With that I saluted him and went to live his office.  
"Squad leader ,Eve,if I catch you skipping your duties I will see you get the proper punishment."  
In the corner of my mouth formed a little smirk I responded without turning around.  
"Yes,Corporal Rivaille."

Exiting his office I held the scarf in my hands filling it for a moment,until I noticed it had some wrinkles on one end.I spread it and searched for the wrinkle when I found that there was something written there.There stood today's date.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Attack on Titan and Rivaille they belong to Hajime Isayama i only own Eve and Leo,this is my first fanfiction and my native language is not English.


End file.
